All I want for Christmas.
by DemonRyu
Summary: Chrismas Eve becomes Christmas morning, and Zell gets to unwrap the gift he's wanted most this year.
1. Playing in the snow.

Zell stepped outside, zipping up his jacket as he did so. The last time he'd seen snow was when they had gone to Trabia. And that had been the first time he'd seen it since....  
He couldn't quite remember. He was sure it had never snowed in Balamb.   
However, he was back at Trabia, Selphie had asked him to come along while she checked on the progress of the rebuilding. They'd be reopening the school next month, if all went as planned. The whole time they'd been up here, he'd been *freezing*.   
The sky overhead was almost silver in color, thanks to the low clouds. Zell smiled slightly, the hue was almost the same of Squall's eyes. However, as soon as that thought entered his mind, he stomped it down. Squall had a girlfriend. *Girl* friend, and he'd never acted towards Zell as anything more then a friend, even though he had saved his life back in the Prison. Zell snickered slightly to himself as he remembered the look on Squall's face when he latched onto his leg. It was at that moment, even though he was trying to pry him off that he'd fallen in love with the sullen teen. But he'd never told him, and now...  
  
"And now, it's Christmas, and I get to buy a couple present."  
After all, wherever Squall went, Rinoa was sure to follow. Not that Zell disliked Rinoa per se; it was more an envy type of feeling. Rinoa had something that Zell wanted.  
"Zell?"  
He blinked, glancing over to his left. Selphie stood there, not in her yellow jumper for once. She was dressed in black warm-ups, paired with a blue tee and a windbreaker over it. She was used to the cold weather still, even after spending a year in Balamb. Zell, on the other hand, had to be wearing about fifty layers of clothing. She giggled at the picture he made mentally, running a hand through her hair as he turned to face her. "If you're gonna go for a walk, make sure to take someone with you."  
  
"I have Ifrit and Quez. I'll be alright, Sefie." He smiled using Irvine's pet name for her. She shook her head. "You don't want Diablos? This way, you can walk without being disturbed."  
"I don't plan on going far. And besides, with these two, I'll be to take down anything pretty quickly."  
"Mmm." She studied him thoughtfully. "Oh, and Zell. Don't forget."  
"Forget what?"  
"First snowflake you see, make a wish. The fairies only grant one, so make it count, okay?"  
"....." She started laughing. "That's the same thing Squall said."  
He blinked. "When did you tell Squall about making a wish?"  
"This morning. He's out walking too, and Rinoa isn't with him. So, good luck and make sure to make that wish."  
  
Zell's jaw almost dropped, as red seeped into his cheeks. "What?" He squeaked, causing her to laugh again. "It was obvious Zell. Well, to some of us anyway. Squall's a little dense, you know?" She glanced around, as if afraid he'd suddenly pop out because of that remark. "Well, in certain matters, anyway. So, I'll see you later!" She waved, walking off. Zell watched her go, shaking his head. 'Hyne... if she knows, then who else knows?'   
  
Sighing, he walked down the path, then out the replaced gate. No more hopping over a fence, which was a plus. It'd be kinda hard to climb in this jacket, anyway.  
He got about fifty feet from the Garden, before he felt the urge to make a snow angel pull at him. While he usually would ignore the feeling, he was alone. He remembered Selphie just plopping into the snow after one fight, and making a snow angel. He and Squall had just looked at her, both a bit in disbelief. But, that was Selphie for you. If she wanted to do something, she did it. Zell admired her for that. He took a glance around, then tried to remember what she did.  
*Ffft. If you were going to play in the snow, you should have taken Shiva.* Ifrit grumbled, causing Zell to laugh.  
'Sorry. Just this once. Alright?'  
  
First, he sat down in the snow, trying to remember what exactly she did. Oh yea, she had lay on her back, then waved her arms and legs back and forth. He did so, feeling a bit foolish as first, after all what if someone saw him? But playing in the snow had tapped into Zell's inner child, and after finishing the first one, he did about two more.  
  
When Squall came upon him, Zell was lying down in the snow, eyes closed and smiling. He chuckled softly, studying his friend. Zell was dressed in a pair of snow cammy's, most likely over another pair of pants. A black jacket covered his upper body, zipped all the way up to his chin. His nose and ears were red, and his hair held tiny flakes of white powder. He looked cute.  
  
"Zell?" Softly. Zell didn't stir. Eyebrows furrowed slightly, Squall leaned over to tap his shoulder. Zell felt the tap, and not knowing what it was, reacted out of instinct. He curled slightly, hands closing around Squall's wrist, his foot planted in the middle of his stomach as he tossed him.   
Squall only landed about a foot, maybe two feet away. Zell hopped up, blinking as he saw whom he threw. 'Oh, hell...'  
"Squall? You alright?"  
Sky blue met storm gray. Eeep. Squall was not *amused*.  
"I'm sorry... I just felt something touch me, you know? And I don't have Diablos so I thought you were a Gayla, or something. Let me help you up."  
He was babbling, he knew it. But he couldn't help it - after all, he'd just tossed the Commander of Garden (and his crush!) into the snow, and thought he was a monster to boot.  
'Something kill me now....'  
Squall accepted his hand, then with the faintest of smiles, Zell wasn't sure - it all happened quickly. Squall pulled him down while he started to sit up, scooting out of the way as he did so. Zell landed face first in the snow. As he came back up, sputtering, he heard Squall laughing.  
  
While usually that wouldn't have worked ... Zell was not only strong, Ifrit also boosted his strength stat, Squall had the element of surprise on his side. Zell's eyes had widened slightly, as though he was afraid he'd drop him, then when he had landed in the snow....  
Squall couldn't help but laugh. He was still shaking with mirth, when felt something cold hit him in the face.  
  
Zell smiled, whistling innocently. Squall scowled slightly, continuing to wipe snow off his face.  
"And what would one call that?"  
"..." Zell didn't know if he was joking or if he was serious. Squall knelt down, as though he had to tie his show. But Squall wore boots, wait a minute....  
The return fire caught Zell in the chest, causing the powder to fly all over him. Zell smirked, "You know, this means war."  
  
  
Zell never thought that Squall had an inner child within him. He always kept himself locked away, distant from even those who considered him a close friend. But they played out in the snow for nearly an hour.  
He was actually the one to call it quits, and plopped down in the snow for a much needed break. He closed his eyes, then heard Squall sit down next to him. "Squall?"  
"Hmm?"  
Zell turned his face slightly, opening his eyes. "What made you come to Trabia?"  
  
"I'm here on pick-up duty. Quistis wants you and Selphie to return to Balmab. She wants to have the family together for Christmas..."  
"Oh." He looked away. "I guess this means...."  
"Seifer will be there? Yes, I suppose so." Squall sounded thrilled. Heh. Zell chuckled slightly, prompting Squall to ask him what was so funny.  
"I dunno... Just all of us, together again, and not at each other's throats... I hope. Should be different. How does..." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "How does Rinoa feel about Seifer's return?"  
"I don't know." A bland reply. Zell cracked open an eye. "What?"  
Squall shrugged, looking away. "Rinoa and I.... Let's not get into that, shall we?"  
  
Zell sighed, nodding as he sat up. "I guess we should head back then, huh?" Squall nodded in reply, rising as well. As they walked back, Zell mentally kicked himself for mentioning Rinoa.  
'Just when...'  
Just when what? Nothing had been about to happen, he was trying to tell himself that maybe they were about to bond. Heh, fat chance of that, Dincht.   
  
As they neared the gates, it started to snow. Zell smiled sadly, recalling what Selphie had told him earlier. He searched for a single snowflake, wishing on it as she had told him to.   
  
Besides him, Squall's eyes on the same, watching as it danced gracefully, seemed to partner with another snowflake, before joining the rest of her family around them. He too, had wished on that snowflake.  
  
------  
A/N - A little Christmas romance. ^_~ Sorry if starts out slow, the next chapter will reveal what happened between the beloved commander and girlfriend, and a possible snow-in?   
Let me know if you'd like for me to continue, or if yu think I should toss it out the window. (flames will be used for Zell's hotdog's. ^_~)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ;_; Though I'm gettin' a Zell for Christmas! ^^V 


	2. Is he flirting with me?

*...* Squall's thoughts, '...' Zell's thoughts.   
---  
Nothing like a shower to make a person feel better. 'Especially after they had just come in from the cold. The door to Zell's bathroom opened, steams escaping, followed by a figure with a towel draped around his waist, and another wrapped turban-style on his head.  
Zell started to dry his hair off, pausing when he thought he heard a light tapping on his door. He waited, crossing the room when it was followed by another, louder one. He opened the door a crack, thinking it was Selphie. "C'mon in." He invited, crossing the room again.  
  
Squall stepped inside, blinking at the towel atop Zell's head, smiling slightly at the sight it presented. Then his gaze traveled downwards, studying Zell. Broad shoulders tapered down to a narrow waist, covered by smooth, tan skin. The dark towel around his waist was loosely tied, covering him to about mid-thigh.   
  
Zell felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Odd, Selphie was never quiet after walking in. He turned slightly, and a pair of rust colored belts could be seen in the corner of his eye. 'Squall?'  
Why was Squall staring at him? It was slightly unreal... he decided to clear his throat, not wanting to embarrass him. Squall's eyes snapped up, focusing on Zell's turban.  
"Have you taken a look outside?"  
"No, why?" Squall just motioned to the window. Zell crossed the room again, leaning against the window to try and see outside.   
What had been a gentle snowfall just an hour ago, had turned into a blizzard. "Damn...." He drew back, chilled.   
"We'e not going to be able to leave tonight..." A pause. "Selphie said it was unexpected... Everyone's stuck for the night." Another pause. "Will I be able to bunk with you? All the other rooms are taken."  
'Yes, yes, yes...' A mini Zell was jumping around in his head. Zell, meanwhile, just shrugged. "Sure. I can grab the floor."  
Squall shook his head. "I'll take the floor. After all, this is your room."  
Zell smiled slightly, something inside making him say what he said next. "We could always share the bed."  
He turned to face Squall, pulling the towel off his head. Squall's left eyebrow was arched slightly, and Zell knew he was thinking.  
"Don't worry, Commander. I'll stay on my side of the bed. We can even hang a sheet down the middle if you want." He laughed, softly. Somewhat kidding, but somewhat not. Squall's eyebrow lowered, a semi-teasing smile gracing his lips. "Oh, and here I thought that was a proposition..."   
Zell's eyes widened for a mere second, and he was mentally commanding himself not to blush. He knew that Squall was watching for a reaction.  
'Was he... Is he..? Is he flirting with me? No way!'  
  
Squall smiled inwardly, the merest hint of pink was staining Zell's cheeks. Rinoa had often thought there was something going on between them, since Zell was his best friend. She had sensed that Squall liked him a bit more then that, though Squall refused to admit it to himself or Zell. There was no point; Zell liked him as only a friend. Period.  
  
Then when he told her was going to pick them up, and no - she could not go along...  
  
"If you leave without me, there's a good chance I won't be here when you're back."  
Squall blinked. Rinoa had placed her hands on her hips, eyes darker then usual. "What are you talking about? I'll be gone for maybe four hours. Six tops. Quistis said she needed your help with the decorations."  
He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. She was only like this when Zell was involved. "I mean it, Squall. I just know that something's going to happen."  
"Honestly. If something was, don't you think it would have before now? Really, Rinoa... You're being childish."  
She drew back a little, hurt entering her eyes. "I just..."  
"Just what? You're treating me like you own me, not as an equal in this relationship. I agreed to be your Knight, not a goddamn puppet."  
For some odd reason, this reminded him of their first fight at Timber. Except only, Selphie was not there to tell him to tone it down. Rinoa took a step back, hand going around her rings, as was habit for her.  
"Squall..."  
"We will discuss this when I get back."  
Squall's eyes met hers more gray then blue. She nodded. "I assume you'll still be here?" She nodded again. "Good. I'll see you in a few hours then."  
  
*Didn't think she'd be right about Zell, though...*  
"By the way... I'm going to call Quistis in an hour. Will you want to talk to your mom? She's at the Garden, she arrived when I left."  
"Yea... I'd like that." Zell smiled, touched by Squall's offer. This was going to be his first Christmas not spent with Ma... His smile faded slightly, eyes growing a shade darker as well.   
"I think she'll understand." Squall remarked, causing Zell to look up. He raked a hand through his hair, eyes meeting Squall's. "You think so?" Squall nodded. "We didn't think it was gonna hit till tomorrow."  
Zell nodded eyes still a little wistful. Squall walked over, surprising Zell by patting his shoulder. "I wanted to be home too... Laguna and Ellone were going to fly in tonight. So, while I can't say I know how you feel, I'm disappointed too."  
Zell smiled, then waved a hand in front of Squall's eyes. "Alright. Who are you... and what'd you do with the real Squall?"  
Squall laughed, taking a step back. "Whatever."  
"By Hyne, it is the real Squall." Zell placed a hand over his heart, feigning shock. He'd had to joke to break the sudden tension he'd felt the air.  
"Well, I'll leave you to getting dressed. Meet me in Selphie's room in about forty-five minutes, she's getting the vid-phone hooked up."  
Zell nodded, stilling as Squall suddenly ruffled his hair. Then a shiver danced down his spine, and he could have sworn that he saw Squall tremble as well.  
'Why... he's done this before... Why does it feel different?'  
  
Even Squall couldn't explain why he did it. The damp gold strands had been calling to his fingers, begging to be tangled by them. He'd only allow himself to ruffle his hair, much as he had done when joking around with Zell after a training session.  
"Never seen you with your hair like this before..." He remarked, "Had to fix it a little so I knew it was you."  
"Oh, who else would I be?" Zell said to his back.  
"Seifer." Tossed Squall over his shoulder, narrowly escaping the towel that that was thrown at him. Both of them were laughing though, trying to forget the moment that had just passed.  
  
"Yea, Mom.. I miss you too." Zell reached out to touch the screen, wishing it was his mother he was touching. He missed her, he didn't know how much till he saw himself looking at her. He'd been gone for two weeks, but talking to someone over a phone was a lot easier.  
"You take care of yourself, Zell. Don't go outside unless you have to." He smiled, she was always warning him against something. "No worries Ma, even when I went outside when it was nice, I was wearing a lot of clothing, ask Selphie."  
His mother laughed. "She took photos, she told me."  
"What?" Zell barked, head swiveling to look at Selphie who giggled. "You won't be able to find them, Zell." She then stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to grumble as he faced his mother again.   
"I love you, Zell. Merry Christmas..." He knew that their time was almost over, but still...   
"Merry Christmas, Ma.... I love you, too."  
They smiled at each other; eyes locked till the screen started to slowly go black. Selphie and Squall had spent about twenty minutes talking to everyone; they planned on doing a longer conference call tomorrow.  
  
They ate dinner together, played a few games of triple triad (using Balamb's rules), and talked about past Christmases. Selphie was the first to yawn, and the boys rose.  
"Oh, Squall... just a second." She rose, walking over to a dresser. She pulled out an item of clothing. "Here. They're Irvine's, so they'll be a little long.. But better then nothing."  
Squall accepted the pajamas, one eyebrow arching in silent question.  
Selphie smiled. "He flew with me about two months ago, remember? And they're clean, so don't worry."   
"I wasn't worried about that." He handed the top back to her. "I know I'm not going to use that."  
"Are you sure? It gets a little cold at night..."   
"Don't worry, I'll be keeping him warm." Zell remarked a sort of comeback for the Seifer remark. Squall choked, and Selphie turned to Zell's, eyes wide. "What?!?"  
Zell had a sly grin on his lips, and he winked at Selphie. She started giggling, while Squall coughed. Zell's gaze traveled to him, noting the light red of his ears. 'Could he....?'  
  
  
"So, which side of the bed do you want?"  
Zell plopped down on the left side then started to take off his shoes. "Either. It doesn't really matter to me."  
Zell paused, looking up at him. "Look, if I..." Squall held up a hand. "It's alright. Just getting me back for the Seifer crack, I know."  
He retreated into the bathroom to change and shower. Zell studied the door, sighing.   
"You don't know, do you Squall?"  
Tonight was going to be the longest night of his life. Squall had been acting oddly today sending him mixed signals. Did he like him, or did he not? Zell was confused. But he knew on thing. Before the sun rose, he'd get an answer from Squall. Come hell or high water.  
  
Rinoa had not been pleased to learn who he was bunking with. Squall thought over their conversation as he ducked his head under the hot water.  
"So, you're sleeping with Zell?"  
Squall frowned. "You're implying something with that tone, Rinoa. We've shared a bed, if you care to remember."  
"..." She hadn't been able to reply to that one, and so, had walked away. Squall sighed, shaking his head. Honestly... He loved her, but she could a pain in the ass to deal with sometimes.  
Then he shook his head again, willing the thought of Rinoa away, allowing the water to relieve the tension in his shoulders. Tonight was going to be a long night.   
Zell's earlier joke had affected him a way a rather not think about, he could not think about. Zell was his friend. Only a friend... but he sure had been acting strangely today. As though...  
  
'Nah, it couldn't be. Squall doesn't like me that way, I'm sure of it.'  
  
*Though, sometimes I wish he did... I can't tell him my feelings...*  
  
'He'd kill me. Rinoa would kill me if he didn't.'  
Ick, just imagining the girl with her feather-designed weapon chasing after him was not a pretty image.   
Squall stifled a laugh himself, seeing Rinoa running after him and Zell - vowing revenge. But would she really be mad? He thought she would be at first, but the spark in the relationship wasn't really there anymore, for him, anyway.  
  
'I wonder what happened between him and Rinoa....' Zell pondered, as he changed into a pair of black pj bottoms, tying the cord so they didn't drape as low as usual. Ah, well. He'd ask, hopefully Squall would answer him this time.  
  
Squall stepped out the bathroom. Zell had dimmed the lights, but he could see Squall very clearly. His breath hitched his throat for a moment, and he drew the covers around himself tighter, fighting the urge to jump upon Squall that very moment.  
  
  
  
----  
A/N - hahahah. Aren't I evil, leaving it there? (chirp, chirp) Ah, phooey... Anyway. Okay, Rinoa fans.. She's a bit more of a witch in this story (hey, she's treated cool in the other ones... ^^;;) but I wanted a different direction this time, I suppose. Next chapter : dun dun dun... the big climax. ^_~ Christmas morning, what will Santa bring?  
Continue or no, let me know what you think, (breaks out marshmellows just in case, hehe)  
Disclaimer: I own nada. Oh, and Pixie, I'll share. (hands out chibi Zells) hehehehe 


	3. Squall in plaid.

*...* Squall's thoughts, '...' Zell's thoughts.   
---  
  
Squall's hair was damp, auburn strands glistening with water droplets. A towel was draped loosely around his shoulders, so the water wouldn't fall onto the floor. Zell's gaze traveled downward, as he used the end of it to wipe off his collarbone. Squall wasn't sharply defined; his build was more lean then Zell's. His skin was a creamy color; the half-and-half Zell liked in his coffee. A light dusting of auburn was on the lower half of his abs; the borrowed pj bottoms covered the rest of his body. Zell never thought Squall would have looked good in blue and black plaid, he'd always seen Squall in leather and fur. He was envious of Rinoa at the moment, her having likely seen Squall in this and less many times.  
He'd always known why several female cadets had been fighting over him since fifteen, knowing each of them would kill for this view. Except for those pajamas, Squall could have been of those alabaster angels, carved with love and longing by a human hand. Something that the man wished to be, wished to have, but forever out of reach.  
  
Smoke hued eyes met his; one eyebrow lifting as a slight smiled teased the corners of his lips. "Like what you see?"  
Zell nodded, lost in those eyes, not noting that Squall was slowly moving closer to the bed.  
'I can't deny it any longer. It's not fair to me, it's not fair to him.'  
  
He crept closer to the blonde, wondering why he thought Zell would suddenly squirm out of those covers and bolt. *Perhaps you're still thinking of the past, Leonhart. You know you like him, and you're pretty sure he likes you. *  
The whole evening, he'd wanted to run his fingers through those burnished gold strands again. When Zell had made the remark about keeping him warm, he wished it been true, and not a joke. Perhaps it wasn't, perhaps Zell had honestly meant it. After all, he had blushed when Squall had teased him about the bed remark.  
  
Those eyes were the color of mercury when Zell found them unnervely close to his own. "Squall..." He whispered, tongue flicking to wet suddenly dry lips. "I need to..." His eyes drifted down, the sky color becoming cloudy and darker. "I have to tell you something."  
Squall's brows furrowed slightly, as he sat down next to Zell. "I'm listening..."  
Zell looked away, knowing that if he allowed himself to get lost in Squall's eyes, he wind up throwing himself at the boy. Who, he was certain return his feelings, but he wasn't sure to what extent. He was also not certain if this was some sort of cosmic joke; maybe it was all a dream.   
"Squall, I know we're friends. We've been best friends since the field exam, odd though that may be. I'm pretty sure you hated me the first time we met."  
  
Squall winced for a moment, that statement was almost true. While he hadn't hated him, he didn't care for him as he did now. Zell had been an annoying brat then, loud and too quick to action. Seifer's personal pet peeve as well, Squall had heard about him enough during training sessions.  
"But then, in the Prison... You saved me Squall." Softer. "...And that's when I fell for you."  
  
He felt something brush his cheek, tracing down the curve of his face till fingers grasped his chin, forcing him to face Squall again. "Zell..."  
  
Uncertainty flickered in those iridescent orbs. Zell studied his eyes, wondering what was ticking over in Squall's mind. What was he going to say to him?  
'I care about you as a friend, Zell. I'm sorry if you took my joking as something deeper...' Hmmm. No. Squall wouldn't word it that way, but he was pretty sure that's what Squall would say. Or a variant of it - anyway.  
  
"So, you've felt this way for a year?"  
Zell nodded, studying Squall from beneath lowered lashes. "Rinoa sensed it..." He stiffened, at the mention of her name, and tried to pull himself from Squall's grasp. But Squall refused to release him.  
He had closed his eyes at well, at the mention of her name. This made what Squall plan to do a tad easier and Squall smiled, lowering his face before whispering the next phrase.   
"She also sensed this."  
  
That's when something soft and warm brushed against his lips, feather light and unsure. Zell felt Squall's fingers once again dance over his skin, before pulling back.  
He opened his eyes, wondering if his were as hazed as Squall's.  
"You... You mean you've felt the same way...?"  
  
Squall nodded. "I couldn't tell you how I felt, because I was certain you cared for me as a friend. Only as a friend, though Rinoa was sure otherwise. It's why anytime I wanted to do something with you, she was there."  
Zell laughed slightly then reached out, a bit unsure. Squall waited, as Zell gently brushed the pads of his fingers against his cheek, tracing lines that the shadows created.   
"This is real, isn't it? You're really here, with me."  
  
Another shy smile, as Squall placed his hand over Zell's. He took his hand, placing it on his chest. "Do you feel that?"  
Zell nodded, the fluttering beat of Squall's heart was matching the tempo of his own. "It's real. As am I."  
Zell kept his hand there; Squall's skin reminded him of the leather inside his gloves. Smoothed after many months of wearing, warm and supple. There were a few scars marring his skin, barely noticeable, from old training sessions - likely caused by the deadly tip of another gunblade.  
  
Both jumped at the sudden ring of bells. It wasn't the chime of a clock, instead it sounded rather like sleigh bells, or the kind that followed Tinkerbell while she'd been flying.   
Zell blinked, looking at the clock over Squall's shoulder. "Midnight?"  
Squall laughed. "Santa?" Zell's eyes moved back to him, smiling as he shook his head. "Perhaps. I'll have to leave that man some nice goodies next year."  
"Oh, why is that?" Squall asked, letting Zell pull him into an embrace. "He brought me something I've been wanting..." A pause, as Zell's smile turned slightly wicked. "And it's Christmas morning, I get to unwrap my gift."  
Squall smiled as Zell kissed him softly, pulling him down.  
  
  
He awoke because of something soft tickling his nose. Sunlight filtered through the windows, half obscured by the clouds in the sky. He opened his eyes slightly, still half asleep. An arm was draped over his waist, causing him to be pressed against a warm, compact body. Tips of dark gold were slightly visible; the rest of Zell's head was tucked neatly under his chin. He could feel his breath tickling his collarbone now, and found that his arms were wrapped around the smaller boy.   
  
He'd never slept so soundly, even when Rinoa had been sharing his bed. And he never awoke to found her snuggled next to him. Though he loved her still, Zell fit against him, as though he was the one meant to share Squall's life.  
*Now what...? * He asked himself, heavily. *Christmas magic only lasts for so long... What if he wakes up and hates me for last night? What if ...*  
As if sensing his thoughts, Zell stirred, skin sliding against skin as he stretched. He blinked his eyes once, twice, - Squall felt the flutter of his eyelashes. He pulled his head back, meeting squall's eyes evenly. They remained locked for a minute, before Zell pouted.  
"I'm hungry."  
Squall started laughing, and Zell placed his head against his chest once more, enjoying the low rumble of his laughter as they hugged each other.  
'So this is what love is like...?'  
  
"Merry Christmas, Squall."  
"Merry Christmas, Zell..."  
  
Selphie stumbled into the shared kitchen, rubbing at her eyes. She was dressed in a huge yellow robe, and had matching bunny slippers. Squall smiled slightly, refraining from any remarks as Zell flipped another pancake.  
"You guys are up early...." She slid into a chair, studying Squall. He motioned to the pitcher next to him. "Juice?" She nodded. "Thanks. Uhm, Squall..."  
"Yes?"  
"I don't mean to pry... but you may wanna hide that before we get back."  
"Hide... Hide what?"  
"That bite mark." Zell dropped the pan, but Squall, unruffled as ever, managed not to spill any of the juice he was pouring.  
  
  
  
Selphie and Squall were sitting up front, as Zell finished storing his stuff in the back of the plane. "Selphie... can I ask you something?"  
Squall began, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Sure! What is it?" Selphie smiled up at him, happy to be in her beloved plane.   
"Did you.... Did you hear bells last night, around midnight?"  
"No... Why?"  
"...Well, Zell and I heard... Bells. Kinda like sleigh bells."  
  
Selphie smile became somewhat thoughtful, before it brightened again. "Oh my gosh, Squall - You know what that was?! Your wish was granted! Yours and Zells! That's so great!"  
"...." He hadn't really believed her about the wish, but when Zell strode back to join them, he thought that anything could be possible.  
Even little women with gossamer wings. 


End file.
